


Home Depot

by Sayarose



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayarose/pseuds/Sayarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy Destiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Depot

Dean pulled into a parking space. "Dean. Why not park closer to the entrance?" Dean looked at sighed "Because this way my baby won't pay for people's stupidity when letting go of their carts. Now let's head in. I already don't wanna be here." Sam was still back at Bobby's helping him with the clean up. We need to buy more wood to start building it up again." Dean walked toward the back of the store. Cas followed behind him looking around at the different humans.

"The females seem to like planting flowers a lot. Why do the kids write on the colored paper over there?" Cas pointed at the paint section. Dean looked over "The cards show the paint that people buy so they can paint their walls at home. We might need to get some paint later too but first the wood." Dean kept walking.   
Cas watched the little girl write something on the card slowly and color on the card with a red marker. Once she finished the drawing, she closed the marker and placed it next to the drawing, thrilled with her final creation. She picked it up and walked over to another girl. Cas had guessed they were friends or perhaps the girl who had made the card was fond of the the red-headed girl.

The red-headed girl took the girl, looked at it slowly then smiled and hugged the girl back. Cas walked over to the colors and looked at them. "which would work for Dean" The little girl looked over and saw a man that looked very confused. “Hey Mister. Do you want some help? I'm Bee." Cas looked down at the girl, she smiled at him. The red-headed behind her. "Your parents gave you the name Bee?" He turned his head to the side very confused. She laughed and said "No. It's a nickname. This is Merida." She gestured to the girl behind her. Merida waved hi and smiled but didn't talk. 

"I was wondering if I could write on the color card as you have done for your friend." Cas asked her. “Well who do you want to make a car for and what color do they like?” Bee walked and pointed at a few of the colors. “His name is Dean. I am unsure…what color he likes?” Cas thought about what colors Dean liked.   
“What color is his car? Most guys love their cars.” Bee asked him. “He has a black car.” Cas responded. Bee climbed on the counter to reach the black colors cards. Bee held it out to Cas. “Write something on it for him.” Cas took the card. “What do I write?” Bee looked at Merida and sighed. “Well do you like him?” Bee asked holding a marker out. “and did you tell him?” Merida spoke to him for the first time. “I…am unsure. But we share a profound bond.” 

“The hell does that mean” Merida murmured to Bee. “Mer everyone has their way of saying I like you. It’s cute he has his own way of saying I like you.” Merida pulled out a few markers from her backpack. “Here” She held out the yellow marker. Cas took is from her hand and placed it on the counter next to the black color card.   
“Write something on it for him.” Cas tried to think of something and wrote what he had told the girls. He wrote "We share" on the top of the card, then wrote "a more" in the middle space and on the last space "profound bond". It was scribble like an elementary student had wrote it. Cas was not used to writing but he learned because Sam had been teaching him. Sam tried to make sure he was in practice of writing. Merida smiled at what Cas had written. She folded it nicely into a heart and handed it to Cas. 

“Give this to Dean.” Bee told him as he took the heart from Merida’s hand. “Thank you small humans” Bee laughed as Cas walked toward the counter. Dean was checking out. “Where the hell did you go?” Dean finished paying, said thanks, and then walked out with Cas. “So we can pick up some food on the way and then relax for the rest of the day” Dean turned the car on. “Dean I must give you something.” Dean looked at him “What do ya need to give me?” Cas handed him the heart. “Is this a heart? How did you do this?” 

“I did not make the heart. I simply wrote the contents.” Dean opened it up. He laughed loudly. He leaned over and kissed Cas on the lips. He gave him a few quick kisses on his lips. Then Dean looked at the card again. He folded it and put it into his pocket. Castiel held his hands against his face, he peaked at Dean a few times during the ride. This is what humans call embarrassing moment. "Cas don't do that. I don't do chick flick moments but you are a different story." Dean used on hand to pull Cas's hand away from his face.


End file.
